prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble
The Royal Rumble is an annual pay-per-view event, produced every January by World Wrestling Entertainment. The event's main featured match is a battle royal-type match, titled the Royal Rumble Match. It is usually called one of the "Big Four", as along with WrestleMania, SummerSlam and Survivor Series, it is one of the original four annual WWE pay-per-views. Royal Rumble match The first Royal Rumble took place on January 24, 1988 in Hamilton, Ontario. Jim Duggan won, and the first pay-per-view Rumble occurred a year later. Pat Patterson has been credited with "inventing" the match. Rules The Royal Rumble is comprised of 30 men; beginning with two men in the ring, and at regular timed intervals (usually, but not always, every 90 seconds), one of the remaining 28 wrestlers enters the ring. Participants must eliminate all other opponents and the winner of the event is the last wrestler remaining after all others have been eliminated. Referees are situated at each side of the ring to validate eliminations. A wrestler is eliminated when leaving the ring over the top rope, and then having both feet touch the floor (although this latter specification was not specified until the 1995 Royal Rumble, where the "both feet" stipulation played a crucial role in the final moments of the match). Going out between the second and third rope or under the bottom rope is not a valid elimination. A referee must witness an elimination in order for it to be valid (in 2000, X-Pac was eliminated by The Rock but since it was not seen by any of the referees, X-Pac re-entered the ring and continued the match until he was officially eliminated by The Big Show). An elimination can also occur when a wrestler is thrown off the top rope by a non-competing opponent, or by one who had already been eliminated, or when the participant deliberately jumps over the top rope, outside the ring. In other words, if a wrestler goes over the top rope, regardless how it happened, that wrestler is out. Other wrestlers can be de facto eliminated due to interference preventing the wrestler from entering the ring (examples being Spike Dudley in 2004 and Scotty 2 Hotty in 2005). Rewards for winning Since the 1993 event, the winner has officially been given the chance to challenge the WWE Champion at WrestleMania. The stipulation stemmed from 1992, when the Royal Rumble decided who would win the then-vacant WWF Championship (Ric Flair won the match). With the introduction of the brand extension and separate brand championships in 2002, the possibility of a World Heavyweight Championship shot instead of the WWE Championship was added to the reward in 2003's match. Due to the revival of the ECW World Championship as a brand championship in mid-2006, the 2007 event added this championship to the winning stipulation. This championship match is often the last event on the WrestleMania card according to principles in the WWE that states that "the Royal Rumble winner gets a first-class ticket to WrestleMania", which means that the Royal Rumble winner gets to be in the 'first class' top spot in the main event at WrestleMania. In some cases, this can be part of a stipulation for a match between the Rumble and WrestleMania, where the winner may lose his WrestleMania spot by losing another match. Brand extension With the brand extension introduced in mid-2002, the 30 entrants from 2003 to 2006 consisted of 15 wrestlers from the RAW brand and 15 from the SmackDown! brand. This makes it therefore, one of the few pay-per-view events (and certain combined non-televised shows held around WrestleMania time) with inter-brand competition on a regular basis. The official declaration for the first post-brand extension event in 2003, was that the Rumble winner faced their brand's champion at WrestleMania, but starting in 2004, due to a supposed "loophole" in the Rumble's stipulations, the Rumble winner has the option of challenging either brand's champion (Chris Benoit switched brands in 2004 and won the World Heavyweight Championship, which was the basis for a storyline the following year when Batista won the Rumble, but ultimately remained on RAW). The 2007 Royal Rumble marked the first year participants from the 2006-established ECW brand competed along with the RAW and SmackDown! brands. Unlike previous years where each brand got an even split of wrestlers, the 2007 Rumble featured 13 wrestlers from RAW, 10 from SmackDown! and 7 from ECW. The winner of the Royal Rumble now also has the option to challenge for the ECW World Championship. Royal Rumble dates and venues Records, statistics and trivia * Steve Austin has won the most Royal Rumble matches, with three victories (the 1997, 1998 and 2001 Rumbles). * Rey Mysterio has spent the longest time in a Royal Rumble when in 2006 he lasted a time of 1:02:12. Conversely, Santino Marella has spent the shortest time in a Royal Rumble when in 2009 he lasted a time of 1.7 seconds. * The longest Royal Rumble match was held in 2002 with a time of 1:09:23. The shortest Royal Rumble match was held in 1988 with a time of 33:00. It should be noted that that match only had 20 entrants. The shortest Royal Rumble with 30 entrants was the 1995 Royal Rumble at 38:39, where entrants entered at 60 second intervals. * Kane currently has the most consecutive appearances in the Rumble with 12 appearances from 1999 to 2010. * In 1998, Mick Foley made the most appearances in a single Rumble, when he entered as Cactus Jack, Mankind and Dude Love. * Shawn Michaels has the record for the most 'overall '''eliminations with 38. * Kane has the record for most eliminations in a single Rumble when he eliminated 11 wrestlers in 2001. * Viscera holds the record for most opponents necessary to eliminate him, with eight other wrestlers directly involved with lifting him over the top rope in the 2007 Royal Rumble. He also holds the record for second most as Mabel, who was eliminated by seven wrestlers in the 1994 Royal Rumble. Earthquake 1990, Rikishi 2000, and Muhammad Hassan 2005 share the third most, each having been eliminated by six men. * The 2002 Royal Rumble is the more large of all * Bossman gets an extended Stinkface from Rikishi. * Three wrestlers have won two Royal Rumble matches in a row. They are Hulk Hogan (1990 & 1991), Shawn Michaels (1995 & 1996), Steve Austin (1997 & 1998). * Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit have both won the Royal Rumble at #1, and Rey Mysterio and Vince McMahon have won it at #2, the two entry numbers theoretically least likely to allow someone to win the Rumble (since the Rumble does not begin until the first two slots are in the ring, both #1 and #2 start the match at the same time). * Despite #30 being the best possible number to draw, only The Undertaker (2007) and John Cena (2008) have won the Rumble from that entry number. * The #27 slot has given more wins than any other slot, with Big John Studd, Yokozuna, Bret Hart and Steve Austin each winning a Rumble from that entry number. * Rey Mysterio is not only the shortest winner of the Royal Rumble, but he is also the only masked wrestler to win. * Chyna and Beth Phoenix are the only women who have ever participated in the Royal Rumble. They also were both the only woman to eliminate someone in the Royal Rumble. * The only competiters to win the Royal Rumble on their debut Rumbles are Jim Duggan, Big John Studd, Ric Flair, Yokozuna, Lex Luger, Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, and Chris Benoit. * John Cena spent the shortest time in a Rumble to win in 2008; entering at #30, he spent 8 minutes and 27 seconds in the match. * The record for most consecutive eliminations is seven, set by Diesel in the 1994 Royal Rumble and later tied by Rikishi in 2000 and The Great Khali in 2007. * Shawn Michaels currently has the longest combined time in the Royal Rumble match with a total time of 2:49:03, close runners up include Chris Benoit with 2:37:19, Steve Austin with 2:34:12, and Triple H with 2:32:25. * Every winner of the Royal Rumble has won at least one title in the company except for Jim Duggan. * Every winner of the Royal Rumble except for three (Jim Duggan, Lex Luger, and Big John Studd) has won at least one World title in WWE. * The record for the most '''consecutive '''wins of an entry number is the #30 slot in 2007 (The Undertaker) and 2008 (John Cena). * Despite winning the Royal Rumble, the last three winners (John Cena, Randy Orton, and Edge) did not win their respected titles at a pay per view event (Cena called in his match at No Way Out) Royal Rumble to WrestleMania Story Video box set WWE released a complete DVD box set of every ''Royal Rumble event in its entirety (in similar fashion to the WrestleMania Anthology released in 2005). Note that the 1988-1999 events had never been released on DVD in North America (All except the 1999 event were released as Tagged Classics in UK). Royal Rumble: The Complete Anthology was released on March 13, 2007. Video & DVD Gallery Image:Royal_Rumble_1988.jpg|1988 Image:Royal_Rumble_1989.jpg|1989 Image:Royal_Rumble_1990.jpg|1990 Image:Royal_Rumble_1991.jpg|1991 Image:Royal_Rumble_1992.jpg|1992 Image:Royal_Rumble_1993.jpg|1993 Image:Royal_Rumble_1994.jpg|1994 Image:Royal_Rumble_1995.jpg|1995 Image:Royal_Rumble_1996.jpg|1996 Image:Royal_Rumble_1997.jpg|1997 Image:Royal_Rumble_1998.jpg|1998 Image:Royal_Rumble_1999.jpg|1999 Image:Royal_Rumble_2000.jpg|2000 Image:Royal_Rumble_2001.jpg|2001 Image:Royal_Rumble_2002.jpg|2002 Image:Royal_Rumble_2003.jpg|2003 Image:Royal_Rumble_2004.jpg|2004 Image:Royal_Rumble_2005.jpg|2005 Image:Royal_Rumble_2006.jpg|2006 Image:Royal_Rumble_2007.jpg|2007 Image:Royal_Rumble_2008.jpg|2008 Image:Royal_Rumble_2009.jpg|2009 Image:Royal_Rumble_2010.png|2010 Logo Gallery Image:RoyalRumbleLogo1.jpg Image:WWE-Royal-Rumble-Logo.png Image:RoyalRumbleLogo2.jpg Image:RoyalRumbleLogo3.gif Image:RoyalRumbleLogo4.jpg Event Cap Gallery Image:RR89_cap.jpg|1989 Image:RR90_cap.jpg|1990 Image:RR91_cap.jpg|1991 Image:RR92_cap.jpg|1992 Image:RR93_cap.jpg|1993 Image:RR94_cap.jpg|1994 Image:RR95_cap.jpg|1995 Image:RR96_cap.jpg|1996 Image:RR97_cap.jpg|1997 Image:RR98_cap.jpg|1998 Image:RR99_cap.jpg|1999 Image:RR00_cap.jpg|2000 Image:RR01_cap.jpg|2001 Image:RR02_cap.jpg|2002 Image:RR03_cap.jpg|2003 Image:RR04_cap.jpg|2004 Image:RR05_cap.jpg|2005 Image:RR06_cap.jpg|2006 Image:RR07_cap.jpg|2007 Image:RR08_cap.jpg|2008 Image:RR09_cap.jpg|2009 Image:RR10_cap.jpg|2010 External links *Royal Rumble Official Website *WWE.com: Royal Rumble match description Royal Rumble *